


Take Him To Task

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione corrects her man on his behavior. He doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him To Task

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile prompt challenge. Written for the word, 'Blunt'. Severus is a great character for this one :D

“Tact, Severus. It’s called tact – something you are not in possession of. Along with a heart, compassion, kindness-“

“Enough, Miss Granger! You’ve made your point.”

“So we’re back to ‘Miss Granger’, now? You only call me that when you’re annoyed that I’m right.”

“They’re apprentices! I’m supposed to be hard on them or they’ll never learn!”

“You were never that cruel or rude with me.”

“That’s because you cast a spell and made me fall in love with you, witch,” he growled. 

“Please try to have a little more patience with them, for me?” she wheedled, kissing him soundly.

“Mmmmmmm…..”


End file.
